Curiosity
by Tsubame Sakura
Summary: There was a new guy at alice academy! Mikan being Mikan always wants to be friends with new students. But this time this guy became closer to Mikan. And Natsume is being irritated because of it, who is this guy anyway? [oneshot]


**Curiosity**

**Tsubame Sakura**

* * *

**OneShot**

"Everyone, we have a new student." Mr. Narumi said cheerfuly

The class murmured at his surprising statement. "A new student, at this time of year?" a girl said.

"Yay! A new student, I want to be friends with him… or is it a her?" Mikan said cheerfully

"Don't be stupid, little girl. You can't make friends with a new student that easily" Natsume said.

"Hmph!"

"Please come in," Mr. Narumi said. As a boy entered the room, he has black hair and grey eyes, "Hello" said the said boy.

"His name is Takashi Kawatari-kun." Mr. Narumi said

"Ah!" Mikan shouted. While Takashi looked at her like he knew something, Natsume on the other hand noticed it.

"Oh, Mikan-chan, is there something wrong?" Mr. Narumi asked.

"Um… uh, nothing's wrong Mr. Narumi." She said

"So, Kawatari-kun, do you like to pick your partner?" He asked

"Hai," He said

"So, who would it be?"

"Can it be Mikan-chan?" He asked. Natsume glared him _'Who the hell is he?'_ He thought

"Oh, seems like you already know her name Kawatari-kun."

"Oh, i-it's because you mentioned her name earlier."

"Oh, haha, I see. Okay, Mikan-chan, after classes you can show Kawatari-kun around the academy." Mr. Narumi said

"Hai, Takashi-kun, here sit with me!" She shouted.

"Hai."

"Tsk."

_-As days goes by-_

"Hey Ruka let's go." Natsume said but someone caught his eye.

"Hey Takashi-kun, we're do you like to go first?"

"Natsume?" Ruka asked looking at his best friend

"Um… Why don't you pick Mikan-chan." He replied

"How about Central Town, maybe there's somethings you want to buy there."

"Okay."

"Tsk! Let's go Ruka."

"Hey, Natsume!"

"What?"

"Do you want to go to Central town with us?" Mikan asked, "Maybe Takashi-kun and you would be really close if you two talk with each other."

"No," He said

"But Natsume, we're going to the same place too, why don't we tag along with them?" Ruka asked.

"Tsk, fine!" He said as he led the way. "But I don't catch the second statement."

"… Sorry Kawatari-san, he's just in a bad mood, please understand him." Ruka said

"Yes, I understand." He replied

"That Natsume!" Mikan shouted, "Really sorry about him Takashi-kun."

"No problem!" He said "Now, shall we get going?"

"Yes!"

_-Central town-_

"So Takashi-kun, what do you think?" Mikan asked

"Wow, Mikan-chan this is so nice!" He shouted

"See I told you so!"

"You're right." He said, but little do they know a person was watching them from afar _'How can they be so close when they only just met!'_

"Natsume?" Ruka asked

"Hn?"

"Are you… jealous or something?"

"What?"

"About Mikan and Kawatari-kun, are you jealous because they became close?" He said

"No" He replied, "Why would I be jealous?"

"Hm…? Nothing just asking" He said, Natsume raised an eyebrow

"So…" Ruka said going towards Takashi

"Kawatari-kun where's Mikan?"

"She's in the Howalon store, she's buying a howalon for me."

"Ah, I see so do you love animals?" Ruka asked

'_What are you thinking, Ruka?'_ Natsume thought

"Yeah! I totally love 'em!" He shouted

"So, do you mind coming with me to a pet store? I need some food for my pet and maybe you'll check out the other animals there." He said

"Sure why not!" He shouted, "Come Mikan!" He shouted

"Yes, I'll be right there!

'_Ops,'_ Ruka thought, "Hurry Kawatari-kun, the store will be closing in five minutes." He said as he grad Takashi's arm

"B-but Mikan-chan!" He shouted

"Don't worry! Natsume's with her!" He shouted

"But," He said, _'That's what I'm afraid about.'_

"H-hey wait!" Mikan shouted

"Sorry Mikan-chan!"

"Wait!" Mikan shouted, running towards them but lost sight because of the thick crowd.

She sighed, "Great, now I lost sight of them."

"What are you doing, polka-dots?" Natsume asked

"Oh Natsume! Mikan shouted

"I was just about to catch up with Takashi and Ruka but unfortunately to my luck, I lost sigh of them." She said.

"What is it with you and that Takashi guy?" He asked

"Huh? What do you mean? Didn't you know we're—"

"This is all about that guy huh?"

"Natsume? What are you saying?" Mikan asked.

Natsume's bangs were covering her eyes "What is he to you?"

"He's just my…"

"He's just your what?" Natsume said, sounding pissed

"He's just my…"

"What!?! Tell me?!"

"He's just my close cousin!!" Mikan shouted, Natsume fell; anime style

"A hwa?"

"He's just my close cousin,"

"But when he entered the room you two seems not to know each other."

"Oh that… well, you see… when I heard he was coming we agreed that when we met we will act as total strangers." She said

"Why would you two do that?" He asked

"Because, grandpa told us to" Mikan said.

He sighed, "So that's why…" he said, "Come on, let's find them."

"Yeah,"

"Oh and by the way Natsume,"

"What is it?"

"Why are you so angry about me being close to Takashi? He's just my cousin."

"None of your business"

**The… End?**

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the lame story, I just want to make this fic, hope it didn't waste your time. Oh well… reviews are appreciated while flames are accepted!


End file.
